Those Hazel Eyes
by Quicknoahquinn
Summary: Quinn and Puck remember the day of Beth's birth, and the emotions that came with it. Memories of the days spent in Puck's house, and the way they had felt, come back to them. But what happens when Shelby comes to visit McKinley and brings Beth with her.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn stood with the rest of the glee club members in the center of the stage in the auditorium. The glee club was getting ready to practice a number for the upcoming regionals. Mr. Schuester, who was sitting at his usually spot in the center third row, was yelling out instructions to his students. "Get with your partners that I placed you with and we'll start from there!" he instructed. Quinn sighed. She was partnered with Puck as usual and she just wasn't in the mood for it today. She was tired and frustrated with the week already. Sam had been on her case ever since she said she was considering quitting the cheerios and this week was no exception. In fact he was coming to the point of begging, and it was getting on her last nerve. When Quinn looked up, Puck was standing in front of her. She gave him a quick smile and then turned to face Mr. Schuester and wait for directions.

Puck and Quinn had come to a silent agreement long ago that it was best to give each other space. The day Beth was born, they realized that whatever they were to each other was stronger then both of them had thought. Quinn knew that what she felt for Puck was something she had never experienced before, not even with Finn. She knew it might be love, but she wasn't sure yet. She knew he was special, more then special. He was Noah Puckerman, her Noah Puckerman, but that scared her in more ways then one. Puck hadn't been faithful to her nor was he always saying the nicest things. She needed someone who was safe. No, what she needed was time alone. As she looked at her baby girl lying in her arms, she knew that fate was sealed. All she saw in Beth's eyes were Puck and when she looked up to see Puck, smiling brighter then she had ever seen him smile, she saw Beth.

Puck knew that his feelings for Quinn had developed into something he had never felt before with any girl. He loved her and now he wasn't afraid to say it. Who cares that he was Noah Puckerman, certified bad ass and womanizer. Now he was Noah Puckerman, a father and completely in love with one Quinn Fabray, and if he was being honest he always had been. Why would someone need to care about their reputation when they had just met the most beautiful baby girl, and better yet, got to call said baby girl his daughter. He took another look at his little girl and looked up at the blonde holding her. God she was beautiful. Her silky blonde hair was a mess from just giving birth, but he swore he had never seen her look better. He loved the messy bun she had in now, her makeup-less face glowing more then it had ever been before. He knew he was one lucky SOB for being the only one who was ever going to see Quinn Fabray like this because she had never looked more beautiful, if that was even possible. He wanted to kiss her, he needed to kiss her, but he didn't know how she would feel.

He had kissed her a few times when she was living with him. He couldn't help it. Seeing her sleeping in HIS bed, with HIS sweat pants on, and HIS child inside of her would always give him the courage to go up and give her a small peck on her lips. The first few times he had tried, she hadn't kissed back, but gave him a warm smile in return. Then one night, he and Quinn were laying in bed, his hand wrapped around her waist protectively, when he felt Beth kick. At first he was scared and even jumped a little throwing his hands in the air. He knew he looked ridiculous and it didn't help that Quinn was laughing at him. She assured him that it was normal and guided his hands to her stomach again. This time when Beth kicked, his fear was gone and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He turned to her and kissed her and this time she had kissed back even deepening the kiss. He didn't want it to end and was disappointed when she had pulled back. She looked up at him with a smile and curled up into his chest. He held her close, kissed her forehead, and together they fell asleep.

It wasn't always this way. He had given up his bed to Quinn when she first moved in and he slept on an air mattress he set up on the floor. He awoke on the second night to a pillow being thrown in his face. He looked up to see Quinn, eyes watery and lonely. He knew immediately that she just needed someone to be close to her, maybe even hold her, and tell her it was going to be okay. And so with that, he jumped up from his temporary bed and into his own and held her tight. There were no words spoken because no words were needed. All that was needed was comfort and he prayed he was giving it to her. From that night on he never went back to sleeping on the air mattress and he was glad.

He wanted to be their for his baby mama as much as he could, but he knew in his heart he wasn't trying hard enough. He knew it hurt her to see him go some nights, saying he was hanging out with the guys, both knowing he was going to hook up with Santana. He hated that she never reacted when he left. He was a teenage boy and at the time he was Noah Puckerman, certified bad ass and womanizer. He had needs, and he wished that she would be the one to fulfill them. He never dared asked her though. He had made that mistake before, and when it came to Quinn, he didn't want to be a jackass. He wanted to treat her with the respect she deserved, even though he failed at times. He was a jerk and he knew it. Stupid comments had left his lips many times, but again he was a Noah Puckerman, his personality getting in the way sometimes. He was a teenage boy, and he was still growing.

With Quinn he wanted to be a better guy. He knew he should have felt guilty leaving Quinn to go with Santana, but the way she would tell him goodbye nonchalantly, knowing full well where he was going, hurt him until one day he saw in her eyes that she didn't want him to go. He felt like a jerk afterwards for not staying with her and holding her in his arms while they watched movies together as they sometimes did. He had left instead. He didn't know why he had done it. Hell he didn't know why he had ever left, when he had the most beautiful girl in the world living right in his room. The girl he would get up for at all hours in order to get her food that would satisfy her insane cravings, loving every second of the drives because she was there with him. Laughing with him, holding his hand. The girl who he cared for more than any girl he had ever been with. Oh yeah that's right. It's because he was a "sex shark".

None of it mattered anymore. His Beth was now introduced to the world and that's all that mattered to him, even though he knew in his heart that he wouldn't be the one to introduce it to her. He needed to tell Quinn how he felt. He needed her to know that he was done with all his idiotic, selfish behavior. He needed to tell her that he loved her so she could know that he was ready to be a father, and him, Beth, and Quinn could be a family. So when Quinn presents him with the perfect opportunity and asks if he loved her, he decides to go for it. But when he says it, she doesn't say it back, and with that Beth is gone into the arms of Shelby Corcoran.

Puck went to see Quinn the next day. When she opens the door, he sees the way she looks at him. They stand there for a while and at that moment, Puck knows. Quinn's done, the baby's gone, he's left alone, and their silent agreement is made.

He begins to walk away knowing that the last moment they shared with Beth is the last moment they will have shared together, at least for a while. He thinks back to it when he gets into his truck. Quinn's eyes, red and still filled with tears, never met his gaze, even when he pulled her chin up to face him. Beth lay in her arms and Quinn stroked her cheek. Puck took a mental picture of his two girls, his two beautiful girls, one of which he would never see again. He kissed Quinn's forehead and then Beth's and grabbed both of them in for a hug. He never wanted to let go and for a while it seemed like he never would. Then the nurse broke them from their last moment as a family and took Beth away from the young teenagers forever. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to where her mother was waiting. He hugged her one last time. He just needed to see those hazel eyes to know that she was going to be okay, but they never met his. He grabbed at a stray hair of hers and playfully wrapped it around his fingers. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek not wanting to take it any further without permission. She backs away, leaves, and doesn't look back.

All summer they had gone without talking, and when school had started they barely glanced at each other. Quinn needed to forget. She needed to get her old life back because her old life meant no Beth and with that, no heartbreak. She had finally stopped crying over Beth mid summer, but the pain she felt in her heart was still there and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to forget because it was the only way. Puck had dealt with his sadness and anger the best way he knew how: sleeping around. He was lonely, upset, angry. Quinn wanted space but was pushing the only person who knew what she was going through away.

God dammit, he told her he loved her and now she wouldn't even look at him. He was furious, but most of all sad. The only girl he ever loved had pushed him away. He didn't want to admit that he had given her no reason to love him back, that he treated her poorly. But he had his moments and they most certainly had theirs. He remembers one night they had stayed up all night because she was so pregnant and couldn't get comfortable in order to sleep. He loved every minute of it though. They had talked all night, held hands, and even kissed a few times. They had snuck downstairs at 2:30 in the morning so Quinn could eat her usual mixture of ice cream and maple syrup. Puck had thought it was disgusting but always made it for her anyways. "Babe, that's like your third bowl. You're going to get sick." Puck remembered saying. "I'll decide how much I can eat before I get sick. Besides, I can only eat like this for so much longer." Quinn countered. Puck chuckled watching her lick the sides of her bowl. He didn't know how she could fit so much into her small body let alone a baby. He was always fascinated by her baby bump, but also proud knowing his little girl was in there. He would never tell her, but he was so glad it was Quinn who was carrying his baby and not someone else. He reached out to wipe the mint chocolate ice cream from her nose, causing her to look up at him with a shy smile. He seized the opportunity and kissed her. It only lasted a second and it even earned him a sly remark from her. "You seem to think you can kiss me whenever you want like I'm yours or something. Im not." Puck laughed, but kissed her again. She didn't pull away from him and had even kissed him back. That kiss, Puck admitted, was the best kiss they had ever shared. It was slow and loving and held everything they wanted to convey to each other.

Quinn knew that the kiss meant something and when Puck had pulled away she felt herself feel disappointed it was over. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Her and Puck were friends, a little more then friends because of the baby, but she couldn't let herself be dragged into anything more with him. He was a player and still had been up into that point, but she enjoyed the special moments they had together. Moments like these because it made her feel like one day they could be more official and she felt herself feeling more for Noah Puckerman.

But that was then, and now they didn't talk. Puck hadn't even seen Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes since he could remember. He would never tell anyone, but sometimes the best part of his day was looking into those eyes and being lost in them, enjoying her eyes on him at the same time. Then, while singing along to the "Only Exception", he looked back at Quinn because the song fit so well with the way he thought of her. He didn't think she'd look back, but she did and he got those gorgeous hazel eyes he had been craving for. But this time they were filled with sadness and he almost had to look away with guilt. He had seen those eyes only once before when she was begging for an answer with why he had picked her. Why had he chosen to ruin her life. That was back when she had first found out she was pregnant and he had been an ass, but her words stuck with him. They rang in his ears as he looked at her face. Beth had been born and she still looked miserable and it was his fault.

This had only made him feel worse and he had no idea of how to control his feelings. It lead him to branch out for any kind of attention with irrational behavior, landing him in juvie. He had no idea that when he got out he would be faced with Quinn dating lady lips. He wanted to grab Sam by the fucking neck and show him a piece of his mind. He wanted to tell Quinn how hurt he was that she had moved on, that she had gone back to the person she was before in the blink of an eye, that she didn't even look his way anymore.

He realized that he was doing the same thing. He had gone back to bad boy Puck, maybe even worse once he got back from juvie, but he needed to let out somehow because no one understood how he felt. Except for Quinn.

Then he saw her smile. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile. Then he saw it was towards Sam. That's when he knew he needed to give it a rest. She was happy finally, and right now that's all he needed. He decided it was time for him to try and move on, too. He needed to become a better person if he wanted Quinn to ever look his way again. He needed to work on himself.

So here they were, about four months later, center stage getting ready to dance together again. They had mastered perfectly the art of not talking at all during practices. They just did as they were told. The occasional slip would happen where they would both laugh at a mistake they had made. Then Puck would usually say something to make her smile and for a moment they seemed to be okay. Then something would snap in Quinn and she would stand straight once again and be ready to move on to the next step. Puck always savored those few seconds she let her guard down more then anyone would ever know because those brought back the memories of her living at his house, and the small, but meaningful moments they shared.

Puck was standing right behind Quinn, close enough to smell the strawberry scent in her hair. He missed being able to place kisses in her soft hair. Mr. Schuester yelled instructions for the first dance move. Quinn turned around to face Puck, ready to do what their teacher directed. The glee club seemed tired and slow. "Come on guys!" Mr. Schuester said annoyed. He sighed, "Just take 5, but be ready to dance once break is over." Quinn went to sit next to Tina and Mercedes on the edge of the stage. Sam walked up to her but Quinn quickly shut him down. "I'm not in the mood now, Sam, okay." agitation etched in her voice. She sat by Mercedes and began talking to the two girls. Her back was turned to the auditorium entrance when she heard a few gasps from her fellow members. She looked at where their gazes were being held. When she saw what they were looking at her breathe hitched in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Walking down the stairs, towards the stage, was Shelby Cocoran and in her arms was Beth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but it helps the story progress. Hope you enjoy!**

Quinn couldn't move. In front of her was Beth, her Beth, being held by someone who wasn't her.

Shelby had made it to a shocked Mr. Schuester, who's mouth was still gaped open as he looked at the infant in her arms. Quinn felt a hand touch her forearm and let go of the breathe she had been holding. Tears had started to form in her eyes as she looked down to see it was Mercedes' consoling hand on her arm. Quinn had no idea what to do. She knew she needed to get off the stage, but her body wouldn't move. She wanted so desperately to turn to Puck, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. Puck on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off Quinn and Beth. He needed to know Quinn was okay and he needed to see what his baby girl looked like. She was beautiful. Golden blonde hair with tight curls that graced her head along with a little green clip to match her green dress. God she looked like Quinn, and he was proud to say that she resembled him to. She had his light brown eyes, and her nose was a perfect mixture of his and Quinn's. He was so proud to know that this little girl was his daughter, and he was happy everyone got to see the beautiful girl he created.

Quinn had finally gotten herself up and ran off the stage. Puck immediately stood up when he saw her running, but stopped short when he saw Sam in front of him get up as well. He had had enough at this point and yelled "Evans, I think we both know who should go after her." Sam looked at him. He was a little shocked seeing as Puck had never said anything to him regarding Quinn, and Quinn never said anything of Puck. He took that as his answer. "And I think we both know she wouldn't want you to be the one running after her."

Puck couldn't believe this guy. His daughter was out there right now, something real and this prick had the balls to think Quinn would actually want HIM to come after her instead of himself. Bullshit. He knew that what him and Quinn shared was nothing like what Quinn and Sam shared. It wasn't you're average high school relationship, it was special, no matter how pussy it sounded. He loved Quinn, and Sam was just a distraction from the real thing Quinn wanted. He was sure of it. It was then he knew he would never let Sam even touch her again. It was his turn finally, he had waited long enough and had grown quite a bit in the process.

"Don't push me, Evans." Puck threatened, glaring at Sam as he walked past him, quickening his pace towards Quinn. Shelby called out to him, but he disappeared into the curtain.

He found Quinn sitting on a bench backstage, legs curled up to her chest. She didn't look up as he sat next to her. After a few silent moments he placed his arm around her shoulder and she surprised him by leaning into his chest. They sat in silence for a while more. Quinn didn't know what to say anymore. She knew why she hadn't given Puck the time of day, and now the reason was in her school.

Puck was the one to break the silence. "She looks like you.". She was reminded of the day in the hospital and what he had said to her. 10 months later, and they're sitting together backstage, Quinn confused, cheeks wet, and Puck enjoying the feel of her warm skin on his. "I couldn't look at you because I saw her." she whispered. Puck closed his eyes, his cheek resting on her head. "People think I don't care about her." she whispered again. "They don't know shit." he told her. "I needed things to be back to normal. I needed to gain what I had lost or else I wouldn't be able to make it through the day. I needed a distraction, but I didn't realize I had changed to much to go back." she explained, her voice heavy with threatening tears. Puck's arms was now wrapped around her waist and her hands were over his. "I miss ice cream and maple syrup." Puck said, his cheek still rested on her head and his eyes still closed. She chuckled and that was enough to satisfy Puck for the next 50 years. He held onto her a bit tighter and even dared to kiss the top of her head. She took a deep breathe, "Let's go see our daughter."

**I hope you guys liked it. I'll probably update sometime tomorrow. Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**This chapter is a little longer than the last. Puck and Quinn will have some real interaction and finally get to see Beth. Hope you enjoy!**

"Let's go see OUR daughter."  
God those words sounded incredible to Puck's ears. He immediately stood up and grabbed her hand. He had been waiting to get his hands on Beth since she had been carried into the auditorium. He pulled Quinn until they reached the end of the curtain and suddenly stopped short. He looked at Quinn and took a deep breathe. She smiled and took a breathe of her own. They walked out, hand in hand, to find everyone surrounding Shelby and Mr. Schuester. Rachel had been the first one to move towards the two adults, eager to give her mother a warm hug. Everyone had taken seats around the two, cooing over baby Beth. Sam had been the farthest away and looked the most hesitant. When Quinn noticed him, she slipped out of Puck's grip. Everyone had gone silent when they saw the two walk out from behind the curtains, coming towards them. Shelby looked at the two teenagers and smiled. When they reached her, Shelby spoke up, "This is Beth.". Quinn eyed the baby in front of her. She had gotten so much bigger since the last she saw her. Puck was in awe. All he wanted to do was grab his baby girl, but decided to wait until Quinn held her first. 

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and placed a hand on Beth's stomach, rubbing small circles. Beth began to grin and Quinn couldn't help but look back at Puck and smile. Puck let out a warm laugh, hardly being able to hold back the tears of joy that were threatening to escape his eyes. 

Their smiles seemed to be infectious because soon the whole club was sporting a grin. Even Sam, though it was more of a half smile, had indeed smiled. "Can I hold her?" Quinn asked Shelby. Shelby immediately passed the baby to Quinn's arms. Holding Beth was even better than she had remembered it to be. Even though the baby had grown, Quinn held her just as she did the day when she gave Beth to Shelby. She even stroked the young girl's cheek the same way. Puck came up behind her and placed a hand on Beth's hair as he smoothed it down. Quinn turned to face him. This time she had the courage to look into his eyes, even if she did see her baby girl in them. In fact, it made it that much better. 

Puck was finally seeing those hazel eyes he loved so much again. He forgot how good it felt to be lost in them. Quinn broke their gaze to see a smiling Beth, as if she knew her parents were finally treating each other as human beings again. She offered Beth to Puck, seeing his eagerness and he took her without hesitation. Beth looked at her father curiously at first, then looked back at Quinn. She grabbed Puck's nose with one hand and rested her head on his shoulders. Quinn laughed at Beth's gesture and the confused look on Puck's face. "Guys, why don't we give these four some privacy?" Mr. Schuester asked the kids who were looking at the young family in awe and affection. They groaned and reluctantly got up from their seats. "Come on, you can see the baby later, I promise" Mr. Schuester said as he shuffled the kids out. "I'll go with you guys, so you three can have some alone time. I have to talk, Will, anyways." Shelby called after them, wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders. Puck and Quinn looked at each other a little worried, but it quickly faded when Beth let out a gurgle. Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her to an empty seat. They both sat down and Puck rested Beth on his chest. Quinn reached out to rub Beth's back. Puck placed his hand over Quinn's, and they stayed that way for a while. "What does this make us?" Puck heard himself ask. "Friends." she answered. Puck sighed. "I can deal with that for now." 

Quinn got up and went for her purse. She had to be able to capture the sweet moment of her baby girl resting on her father's chest, completely at peace. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. When she was done Puck handed her Beth and took a picture of them.  
"Why do you think Shelby came with Beth." Quinn's curiosity getting the better of her. "I have no idea. All I know is I'm watching you hold our little girl and I don't want to think about anything." Puck answered. Quinn smiled. She had to admit that she needed this and she was happy it happened when it did. She knew she was going to loose it sooner or later if something hadn't changed. 

Puck watched Quinn in awe. The way she held Beth, caressed her head, kissed her nose, everything, was just the way he imagined. "Do you think less of me because I made us give her up?". She looked Puck square in the eyes. "No." he answered honestly. "You know how I feel about you.". There was silence between them with only the sounds of Beth being heard. "Do I think we could have done it? Yes, but I didn't prove to you that I could've been a good father, that I could've been faithful to you, or that we would have been happy. But Quinn I swear to god when Beth was born, I changed. I realized I loved you and that I would only ever love you. That everything I did was so incredibly stupid and childish and didn't make me happy. You make me happy Quinn, and so did Beth. I wanted to show you, but everything happened so fast and just like that, you and Beth were gone." Quinn looked on the verge of tears and had stopped looking at Puck some time ago. She looked down. "We're gone and you go off and sleep with Santana, like you always do." Puck didn't expect that. At the same time he felt anger flood through him. "And you go with Sam and wear a fucking ring." Quinn glared at him. First of all language like that was not allowed in front of Beth. Second of all, he had no right to act all high and mighty and talk about Sam. "You sleep around with any girl you can get your hands on and I'm the on who is in the wrong."  
"You wore a ring that symbolized that one day you would marry the guy. I have meaningless sex. So you know what, yeah it's different!"  
"Sex isn't meaningless Puck. Especially for someone like me, and you know what? It hurts to think about you Puck. Was I just another score for you? Just another meaningless hookup because you weren't for me! You were my first! And I haven't given it up to Sam because I'm waiting until I'm with the one I love. You, you don't even care. Well look here Puck!". She looks to Beth. "Now do you care!"

Her words stung. Of course she wasn't a meaningless hookup. He was pretty sure now that he was in love with her at the time. She was the only person he had slept with that he had ever had feelings for and he remembered how much it terrified and excited him at the same time. He saw her cheeks were wet and the tears in her eyes. She got up, but he stopped her. "I'm sorry. For everything. I loved you that night and I still do. You were and are the only girl I had ever cared about." The words soothed her, but she couldn't talk about their relationship now. She still didn't know how she felt, and now wasn't the right time to discuss it.

"Let's just go back to the choir room and not ruin this day we have." She looked at Beth and he nodded. He was just getting use to the fact that they were talking again and he knew he was throwing everything at her at once. He knew he needed to have patience, and eventually she would open up to him completely.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter, the glee club gets to meet Beth. I'll update tomorrow!**

**Please review: )**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**I really appreciate the reviews. Thank you! So here's chapter 4 and with it some interaction from all the glee club. Hope you like it:)**

Quinn and Puck walked through the halls of McKinley High towards the choir room. Puck had grabbed Beth from Quinn when they left the auditorium, and was now holding her as they walked in silence. Quinn stopped short of the choir room. Puck looked at her as she reached out to touch Beth. Puck handed her the baby, and watched as she held her in a tight hug. Her eyes were closed as she gave kisses into Beth's hair repeatedly.  
Puck couldn't help himself. He placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead and then one on Beth just as he did the day at the hospital. He grabbed his girls into a hug and rested his head on top of Quinn's. Quinn looked down at Beth. She was surprised the little girl was being so good and hadn't let out any sign of aggravation at being held for so long.

Quinn rested her head on Puck's chest and sighed. She knew her and Puck had a lot to talk about, but for now she was content with being held in his strong arms with their baby girl in hers. But she knew this moment had to end because just a few feet away in the next room was Shelby.

Quinn broke away and looked up to see a disappointed Puck. "We have to go in." Quinn told him. Puck nodded and followed Quinn into the choir room. Shelby and Will were talking near the piano. Finn and Rachel sat in the corner of the back row. Rachel was leaning into Finn's chest as she talked away and he listened. Kurt, who had just rejoined the club a few weeks ago, was sitting near Mercedes in the center of the middle row. Tina, who was sitting directly in front of them in the front row, was turned to talk to them. Mike was sitting right beside her with his arm over her chair. Santana and Brittany were sitting in the left hand corner of the first row. Santana placed her legs over Brittany's as she examined her nails. Artie had positioned his wheel chair next to Brittany and she tried hard to follow him as he talked.

When Puck and Quinn entered the room, all chatter died down. Quinn turned to Puck, placed a soft kiss on Beth's forehead, and handed her to him. "Aww, look at the happy family" Santana said with sarcasm as she tilted her head and earned glares from Mercedes and Kurt. "That's enough, Santana." Will responded already exasperated at her ways. Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina's sly remark as Mercedes got up from her chair. "I have been waiting so long to hold her!" Mercedes said while walking towards Beth. "Can I?" she said looking at Puck. He looked at Quinn who looked at Shelby.

Shelby was the one to respond to the question. "Of course! Go ahead.". Mercedes smiled and reached out for the small girl. Quinn began to walk back to them. "Hey baby girl." Mercedes cooed with a smile. "You probably don't remember me, but I was there when you were born. Let me tell you, it was not a pretty site." This made Quinn laugh and broke the awkward silence in the room as everyone chimed in. With that, Kurt stood up and walked over to them. He went right for her flailing fleet and grabbed one. "She got lucky. She looks just like Quinn." Puck kept his eyes on Beth and smiled. "Yeah, she did." Kurt was a little shocked at his response. "Wow Puckerman. No fists or threats. I'm impressed." he responded and went back to playing with Beth's feet. Soon Rachel jumped from her chair and walked over to the small group. She took a good look at the small child in front of her and smiled while allowing Beth to wrap her small hands around her finger. "You know Beth, we're technically sisters." She looked back at Quinn with a warm smile. Quinn raised her eyebrows and let out a half grin, while Puck only managed to snicker. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and turned back to Beth. "At least she's a jew." Puck whispered and Quinn couldn't help but chuckle while shaking her head.

Most of the club had began to join the growing group all trying to get a glimpse of the baby. The only people left sitting were Finn and Sam. "How about we go talk in your office, while the kids have fun with the baby." Shelby asked Will. "Are you sure you want to leave her alone with all these eager teens." he chuckled. "We'll only be a few feet away." she assured, and with that they began to walk towards his office. "Guys, Im going to talk to Ms. Corcoran in my office for a few minutes if you need me.". Quinn looked nervously at Shelby. Shelby gave her an assuring nod and walked into the office.

Finn slowly got up from his seat and stood near Quinn. "She's beautiful, Quinn." he quietly told her. Puck looked at his friend, but didn't see the sadness he expected. He looked genuinely happy that he and Quinn were getting a chance to see their daughter.  
Quinn looked up and smiled. She gave him a quick hug as an official thank you and goodbye because they had never got one. Things were so crazy back then, and then never got a chance to have proper closure. Puck understood, but looked away anyways. He knew he had hurt his best friend and he didn't need a reminder.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered to him. Finn responded by placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze. "I know. It's all over and done with." he smiled down at her. He walked closer to Beth. "So this is Drizzle, huh." he said as he playfully grabbed her nose. This made Quinn laugh, and Rachel smiled as she put her habd around his waste. Everyone else, besides Puck, seemed a little confused. He saw everyone's confused face and said, " What? It's only the coolest baby name ever, and I just so happened to invent it.". The club still seemed confused, but quickly realized it was Finn that was talking. "Clever." Mercedes responded as she walked over to Quinn and began to hand Beth over. "I'm sorry. I'm taking up your time with her." Quinn grabbed Beth while shaking her head. "It's fine Mercedes. She definitely likes you." Quinn told her with a smile. "Maybe she does remember me." Mercedes said with a laugh.

Sam got up and walked over to Quinn. Puck saw this and had to fight the urge to wrap a protective arm around her. The rest of the club had begun to disband near the piano. When Sam had reached Quinn, he looked down at Beth. He reached out and rubbed his hand through her hair. Wow, Puck thought, what an insensitive prick. She was a baby girl not a five year old boy. "We've never really talked about her." Sam said as he looked at Quinn. "And now is really not the time Sam. I just want to enjoy this." Quinn saw his disappointment and quickly added, "but I'll come over tonight and we can talk about everything." She knew he was only trying to do good, but everything other than Beth seemed of such little importance at the moment. She also knew Puck was watching intently and that was not a conversation she wanted to have in front of him.  
Sam nodded and kissed her forehead. He wanted to make it known that she was still his.  
The scene that lay in front of Puck stung. He couldn't believe Quinn could possibly be giving this guy the time of day. It was clear he had no fucking idea how any of this felt. He clenched his jaw and fists a little tighter after every word that left their lips.

Sam walked to the others and Puck began to release his tense grip. Quinn looked to him and knew he was holding back. "What?" he finally asked. She wanted to give him an icy remark like "hurts doesn't it", but his sincerity lately had been flattering. He seemed to genuinely care and she knew he didn't deserve the cold shoulder. She sighed, "Nothing.". "Good, so quit staring at me. I know the Puckster is easy on the eyes, but we wouldn't want Sam to get his panties in a bunch now would we?" Puck spat back with anger and arrogance mixed in his voice. He knew right away it was wrong, but he still needed to work on holding his tongue when he was angry. Quinn knew he didn't mean to say it, but his words still hurt and they seemed to remind her of an old Noah Puckerman. She glared at him in response and Puck let out a large breathe through his nostrils.

"Let's see if she likes music, Quinn!" Kurt yelled, breaking the two from their silent battle. He waved a hand for her to bring Beth to the piano. Before she could move, Puck grabbed Beth and walked over to the rest of the group. He knew Quinn would have gone over to Sam and he didn't want to have to go through a second of that. He stood near Finn and placed Beth on top of the piano, while still making sure to hold her. Quinn walked over and stood near Sam, just as Puck thought she would. She had felt bad for Sam, for having to watch everything unfold and she wanted to at least show some appreciation. Kurt, who was sitting in front of the piano, began to play. Quinn looked to her baby girl, and saw her begin to kick her feet widely while smiling. Soon everyone was smiling at how the little girl seemed to be enjoying herself. Puck grabbed her in his arms and placed a long, loving kiss on her cheek, while holding her close. A shriek of laughter came from Beth's lips. He couldn't control himself, she was just to damn cute. Everyone's smiles lessened at the gesture, the happiness being replaced with sadness. All knew this might be the last time Puck and Quinn would see their daughter. Quinn had to hold the tears that had threatened to escape her eyes. It was almost all getting to painful for her to bare. Here was the guy, who she had once thought incapable of being any kind of father, doing a pretty damn good job now. She had to tell herself, parenting was more than just love. So much had to go into being a parent that just didn't seem possible to a teenager. The scene in front of her was not helping and no matter how sweet it was, she needed it to end.

As if on cue, Shelby and Mr. Schuester walked out of the office. Shelby walked up behind Quinn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So your probably wondering why I'm here." She looked at Quinn, then Puck, and then Rachel. "Rachel had said last year that I should come and co-direct the New Directions. At the time all I wanted to do was settle down and raise a family. Then I got Beth," she smiled, "and I started doing just that. But after I while, I couldn't deny that I missed show choir. I knew I couldn't go back to Carmel, so much time is put into their club, time I didn't have to give. Then I thought about you guys and Rachel's offer and thought I might take her up on it." Quinn began to worry when she heard those words. She couldn't be tortured with only being able to have half of Beth. It wasn't right. Shelby seemed to see Quinn's worry and placed hand on her shoulder. "When I got here, I-I" she sighed ."I realized it wasn't right." she looked to Will when she spoke those words, remembering their conversation. Will was the one who had advised her not to come back. He knew how hard it would be for the teenagers if she did.  
Quinn sighed a sigh of relief at her words.

"We're going to leave now, but I know she wants to say goodbye." Shelby told Quinn. Puck walked ever so slowly to the two women. He embraced Beth in a long hug, as she rested her head on his shoulder, his hand holding her head. He placed a kiss on her ear and passed her to Quinn. Rachel came up to Shelby and gave her a hug goodbye. Quinn held Beth in front of her, making sure to place each feature into her memory. She then embraced her daughter in a warm hug and rested her forehead on Beth's head. She closed her eyes and took in the baby's sweet smell, a smell she would never forget. She placed one last, long kiss on the top of Beth's head before handing her to Shelby. "I just wanted to thank you, so much, for giving me her." Shelby told them both, giving a reassuring squeeze to Quinn's shoulder. She turned to leave. "Say goodbye to everyone Beth" Shelby grabbed the baby's hand and waved it to everyone. They all smiled and Brittany spoke up, her hand waving excitedly. "Bye Beth!" "Bye baby girl." Mercedes said quietly as she gave a small wave, and Kurt gave her a sad smile. Puck couldn't see Quinn's face, but placed a hand on her shoulder knowing she was on the verge of tears.

"Who knew Puckerman could go soft." The words coming from Santana's mouth. Mercedes glared at her "Really, Santana?"

Quinn needed to get out of here. She had just given her little girl up, again, and she needed to be alone. She shook Puck off and walked out. Puck didn't go after her, knowing she needed her space. He did however make a note to grab her things before he left, knowing they would give him an excuse to talk her again.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll update chapter 5 tomorrow. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Once Quinn had left, Mr. Schuester thought it would be best if glee ended too. "Um, guys, let's just call it a day."  
The members seemed to agree as they silently gathered their things and walked out of the choir room. Puck didn't know where Quinn had gone off to, but he knew it didn't matter. She needed her space, even Sam had been able to see that, and he wasn't going to push her. He was the last one left in the room, when Mr. Schuester gave a strong pat to his back.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better now. I'm glad I got to see how well taken care of she is. I got to see what she looks like. I think it was what we needed...me and Quinn."  
Mr. Schuester nodded and patted his back one more time.  
"You're a good person Puck and you've really stepped up these past couple of months. I'm proud of you."  
Puck nodded and grabbed his back pack.  
"Thanks Mr. Schue.", and with that he left. 

When Quinn had run out, she went straight for her car. She almost hadn't made it in before she broke down. She couldn't help it, the tears coming in floods down her angelic face. All she wanted to do was get away from the pain she had suffered through last year, and yet she now found herself sobbing in her car just as she had done a year ago. Quinn felt as if the weight of everything she had tried to ignore had just collapsed on her and now she was breaking.  
After a while, her tears stopped and her breathing steadied. For the first time in a long, long while, Quinn drew a heavy breathe and had let go with ease. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and now she was ready to face her problems, head strong. 

She turned on her ignition, and headed towards her house. The car ride was silent, Quinn never turning on the radio. She needed to concentrate on what she was going to say to a certain boy she planned to talk to that night.  
When she finally got to her house she ran inside. She knew her mother wasn't home, and she was grateful she wouldn't have to try and explain the happenings of the day until later.  
Quinn and her mother had been getting better at working on their relationship, but they still weren't %100 yet. Both ladies had ignored the problems that lay before them. If they didn't talk about it, it wasn't real. With that their relationship suffered, never seeming real. 

Quinn took a quick shower, and threw on a pink pastel dress, a gray cardigan, and slipped into gray flats. She let her wet hair stay down, knowing it would dry into curls soon. She then sent the boy she was meeting up with a text message saying she was coming over, and ran out the door. The quicker she got there, the quicker their conversation would start. Quinn had been waiting for this for a while, she just had hadn't realized it until now.  
She got in her car and soon enough she was pulling into the drive of said boy's house. She walked up to the front door, but before she could knock it opened.  
In one swift movement, Quinn was enveloped in a tight hug. "Quinn" Sam whispered into her hair. Quinn moved her still arms around Sam and closed her eyes. She didn't know if it was the guilt or her just trying to be nice, but she grabbed onto him tighter. They stayed that way for a while until Sam dragged her inside. He closed the door and immediately turned around to kiss her. When Quinn didn't kiss him back, he broke it and looked at her a little confused. She looked at him with eyes that could only mean one thing: it was time to talk.  
"Let's sit in the living room."  
She followed him and they sat on the couch. She took a deep breathe before she spoke.  
"What are we doing Sam."  
He threw his head down in disappointment and quickly brought it back up.  
"Quinn, don't ruin it. Please. We have a really good thing going."  
She tried to speak up, but he interrupted her placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I gave you that ring because I love you, Quinn. All this stuff that happened today was a stepping stone. Now you can finally move on from everything. Now you can be with me, fully. "  
He was only trying to be sweet, Quinn repeated in her head over and over. Then why was it getting kind of annoying.  
"Sam, you know you don't love me."  
"But I do Quinn."  
"Can we be honest here. Please ?". She said it as nicely as she could.  
Sam sighed.  
"Why don't you believe me."  
"Our relationship is based on popularity, reputation."  
Sam seemed shocked at her words.  
"It isn't for me. I genuinely care about you."  
"You care about your reputation, just as much as I did."  
"Where is this coming from." He got up from the couch. Quinn stayed.  
"I realized things today, Sam, things that I needed to figure out. I can't keep pretending anymore. I'm done."  
Same stared at her.  
"Done with us?"  
She looked at the pictures on the coffee table in front of her. It was of a 10 year old Sam with his mom.  
She stood up and spoke in a soft tone.  
"When I first met you, I was trying to rehabilitate my image. You were the quarter back, you were cute, you were sweet, so I thought why not. He won't hurt me, he'll be there for me, and he's the star quarter back. I was using you to help me build up my ignorance."  
He looked down, hurt by her words.  
"After Beth, your emotions are probably all over the place. Why don't you just calm down and we talk about it."  
"Sam, you compared giving up my daughter to dying your hair." Her voice was calm.  
She placed a hand on his cheek.  
"I am so grateful for you being there for me all this time. I needed you in my life when you were and you treated with kindness and respect. But you don't want someone like me in your life."  
He knew there wasn't any hope. His first real relationship was ending before his eyes.  
"You want someone who is going to be there for you. You need a relationship that's not based on image."  
He looked her straight in the eyes and nodded slowly. He grabbed her hand that was still placed on his cheek, and held it as he closed his eyes.  
"You're right, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you...When you find yourself, remember me and see if you feel differently."  
She gave him a sad smile and pulled out of his grip.  
"I think I should go."  
He pursed his lips and put a hand on her back as he lead her out. Before walking out the door, she gave a small wave. Words didn't seem necessary. 

She got into her car and drove off. She wasn't upset as she should have been, instead feeling relief. She tried to think about Sam and what just happened, but her thoughts kept drifting to one person: Puck. She needed to talk to him, he deserved that. He had been so...gentlemen like today. She couldn't believe she was associating Puck and gentlemen in the same sentence, but too many things had happened for it to shock her. When she pulled into her drive way, she knew she needed to see him. To much had happened today to be ignored, and she couldn't help but think she missed him. 

She started her ignition again and knew her destination would be the Puckerman's apartment. 

Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter is Puck and Quinn confrontation. Please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

-1**So this chapter is when Puck and Quinn finally talk about everything. It's kind of intense but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy: )**

Quinn was backing out of the driveway when she saw a familiar black truck pull up behind her. She immediately turned her ignition off and walked out of her car wearing a smile. Puck had his hand in his pockets and even seemed nervous as he approached her. He let out a breathe through his nostrils.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
"I, uh, I just wanted to see if you were...doing okay."  
"That was sweet of you."  
He smiled at her innocence: her innocent tone and her innocent smile. They made him realize why he was working so hard to change. He couldn't disappoint her anymore.  
They smiled at eachother until Quinn spoke up. "I was happy we got to see her. I...really needed to see her." She looked down and he waited for her to continue.  
"I handled everything the wrong way. I had lost everything for this one person, and in the end, I lost her, too. I just wanted to forget all of it. I wanted my life back. Then when I did, I still wasn't happy."  
Finally she was opening up to him, Puck thought. He'd been waiting so long for this.  
"I'm sorry I pushed you away. You were only trying to be there for me."  
She knew now was the time for honesty, they needed to talk about...everything. So she went on.  
"I almost couldn't believe it."  
He looked at her surprised.  
"Do you believe me now?" he asked her worried.  
"Puck, you would be sleeping around with all the Cheerios behind my back if you could."  
"Quinn, are you kidding me. Haven't you seen how hard I've been working to change for myself...for you?"  
Quinn began to grow frustrated. Did he just expect her to trust him overnight.  
"You know what Puck, let's just let it all out now. I was pregnant , alone, feeling completely awful with myself for what I had done to Finn, living in your house, carrying your baby. I had you down my back about keeping her, making me feel more like an awful person, like I didn't care about her, like I was taking her away from you. Well you know what, when did you ever give me a reason to believe you were going be there for me, for her. Running off with Santana, after you had just kissed me or felt Beth kick."  
She wasn't yelling, but there was anger in her voice. Her hands rested on her hips as she talked.  
"I was so alone Puck. I had lost my family, Finn."  
Puck cringed at hearing his best friends name. Was he ever going to be her first choice?  
"You only cared about me when it was convenient for you."  
Puck was shocked at her words . He knew he had hurt her, but he never comprehended how much until now.  
He tried to keep the composure he was slowly losing. He was speechless. He finally fully understood how much pain he caused her...and how much she cared.  
Quinn had seen this face before. It was the same one he wore when she left him defeated in the alcove in McKinley's halls. She wondered where that boy and his words about doing anything to be a good father went once she had moved in with him.  
She needed him to say something, anything, but he stayed quiet. Finally, she spoke up.  
"I think you should go."  
He snapped out of it.  
"Quinn" he let out a strong breathe.  
"I love you."  
Silence.  
"I'm Noah Puckerman. I don't say that to just anybody. In fact, I never say it to anyone. Shouldn't that show you how much I care. Jesus Quinn, have you ever seen me act this way to anybody."  
His hands were now out of his pockets and were moving as he talked. His voice was dark, but pleading.  
"The past is the past, what's done is done. I know I hurt you and I hate thinking about it. I don't know why I said and did those things. It's just the person I was...But now I'm trying to grow and shit, and here you are still fucking pushing me away."  
Puck was breathing hard as he turned towards her car.  
"And you know what? I had to spend 7 months of you telling me everyday that I wasn't good enough. Not good enough to be a father, not good enough for you. You may not have said it in words, but your actions proved plenty. And you know what's the fucking icing on the cake. You running into the arms of my best friend everyday."  
"He was my boyfriend." Quinn tried to defend herself, but her words only cane out a whisper. Her eyes were red and filled with tears.  
"And you cheated on him with me."  
Quinn glared at him and found her voice.  
"And it was a mistake."  
Puck scoffed.  
"I know, I know. It was all a mistake. I was a mistake. Beth was a mistake. Well guess what Quinn? I would never call Beth a fucking mistake."  
"Don't you dare Puck. Don't you dare go there with me. You know I would never say that!"  
Both were yelling.  
"Oh that's right because you never say anything at all! You ignore her which is so much better!  
"Get out Puck."  
Puck laughed and hit his palm against the car window.  
"Go ahead. Call Sam. Cry on his shoulder, leave me in the fucking dust."  
Tears were streaming down Quinn's face no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She finally let go, closed her eyes and a sob escaped her lips.  
Puck couldn't control his anger. He hadn't meant the things he said, but he couldn't think straight. He needed to tell her how he felt during her pregnancy, but he hadn't realized how angry he would get. Then he saw the ring still on her finger. He was livid.  
"You went to his house tonight, didn't you."  
She was silent. She couldn't tell him why she went. He didn't deserve it.  
"Am I ever going to be your first choice?" his voice was filled with such sadness that Quinn had to turn away.  
With no answer, Puck lost it.  
"Fuck you Quinn."  
He then turned to leave, slammed his car door, and sped off.  
Once he was gone, Quinn collapsed to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against her car. She was sobbing almost to the point where she couldn't breathe.  
Puck had gotten all the way home before he felt hot tears roll down his face. He slammed his head against the steering wheel repeatedly, but felt no pain. He was numb. He drew one more blow to the steering wheel with his fist, and began sobbing into his hand. He hadn't cried since the day his father left. Crying was for the weak, and Noah Puckerman was not weak. But today he was. He had no right to say those things to her. He had hurt her enough. God why was he such a fucking screw up. He was trying to change, most of all for Quinn, and whenever he was with her he just fucked it up.  
He had to go back. He had never felt like such trash as he did now. He sped off to her house and was their in 5 minutes. He jumped out of his car and found her on the ground. Her crying had stopped and she didn't look sad anymore.  
She never looked up as he ran and fell to his knee beside her.  
"Quinn-"  
"Stop" she whispered, eyes still not on his.  
"We both have treated each other poorly."  
"I shouldn't have said those things."  
"They needed to be said, we got everything out today."  
"I didn't have to say those things about Sam."  
"Please stop talking."  
Puck nodded. He sat next to her and sighed. He rested his head against her car and closed his eyes."  
Quinn just wanted the fighting to stop. She missed being able to have a conversation with him these past couple of months. When she talked to him she didn't have to worry about how she was perceived. She would just be herself. She hadn't had that comfort for a while now, not even with Sam.  
She turned her head towards him. She saw that he had been crying and a breathe hitched in her throat. She loved him. She was certain now.  
But it scared her...a lot. She still needed time to process the events of today. She just needed time.  
"I'm going to go in ."  
She smiled so he knew she was okay.  
"Alright." he nodded. He was disappointed that she wanted to leave, but her smile would make him go along with anything.  
She walked to her house and waved when she got to the door. Oh the emotional roller coaster that boy would put her through.

**So this chapter was angst, but next chapter has some cute Puck and Quinn. Please review and tell me what you thought:)**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**So in the show they don't specify if glee club is a class that happens during school, or if they meet after school. So I just decided in this story, the glee club meets in school, and has rehearsals twice a week after school. Hope you like this chapter: )**

When Quinn came into the house, Judy quickly rushed to the door.  
"Quinnie, where have you been."  
She was surprised her mother hadn't heard the yelling. She was sure the neighbors did.  
"Outside." she answered.  
Judy walked over and placed a loose hand on her daughter's soft chin.  
"Why are your eyes so red."  
She examined her daughters face more thoroughly.  
"Quinn, what happened?"  
Quinn sighed.  
"Shelby came into school today...she brought Beth with her."  
Judy softly gasped.  
"Oh Quinnie...how could she...The nerve of that woman. Not even thinking-"  
"I was fine, Mom. I actually am really thankful that she brought her."  
Judy seemed shocked.  
"Well..I guess all that matters is that your alright." she said with a smile that almost seemed fake.  
Quinn shook her head and headed towards the stairs. When she was mid flight, she heard her mother call out to her.  
"Was she...alright."  
"Yeah. Shelby's done a great job...She was beautiful mom."  
Her mother grinned, and Quinn turned towards her room. She was emotionally exhausted and when she collapsed on her bed, she fell asleep immediately.  
When Quinn awoke, her eyes felt heavy. She saw the time on the clock and immediately got up to get ready for school.  
She opened her closet and sighed at the sight on front of her. There, hanging on her closet door, was her red and white polyester shield. It was getting exhausting putting it on everyday. She loved being on the cheerios, but not for the right reasons. She loved knowing as she walked down the halls that all eyes were on her. She loved feeling protected, being certain she would never be the one to get a slushie facial when someone roamed the halls with a Big Clench cup in their hands. She loved being admired.  
Now, none of it felt right. She was confused. Was it so wrong to want to be treated right?  
She swiftly grabbed her uniform and got dressed. She decided against breakfast, her stomach already knots. When she went for the front door, her mother came down the stairs.  
"Quinn!" She called out as she caught up to her daughter. She clasped her hands together.  
"You look great, honey." she said with a smile.  
Quinn knew her mother didn't understand, and she couldn't hold that against her. She simply nodded and headed towards her car.

Puck was wandering throughout the halls looking for one person; Quinn. He hadn't been able to catch up with her before first period or home room. He knew she would have to be at her locker now, seeing as how it was breaktime.  
Sure enough, she was there, and it seemed like he couldn't get to her fast enough.  
"Hey" he said as he reached her.  
She looked up from the notebook she was writing in.  
"Hey". There was no smile which cause him to worry. Was she shutting him out again? Was she mad about the things he said? He wouldn't be surprised. Even though she assured him that she wasn't upset, he had still felt guilty and had hardly slept last night.  
"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was way out of line."  
"You got to stop saying that.". A small smile escaped her lips.  
"Yesterday was good for us."  
Puck's worry and guilt faded. "Us" sounded good to him.  
"Yeah." he said with a smile.  
She looked up again and smiled back.  
"So I brought you something.". He reached into his backpack and pulled out a gray t-shirt.  
"Consider it a peace offering."  
She quickly put away her notebook and pen and looked at the gray fabric in his hands.  
"You're going to give me your gray t-shirt as a peace offering?". She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Well..uh..yeah. You wouldn't take the thing off when you were at my house, so I decided to just let you have it."  
He knew it was an odd gift, but he wanted her to remember the good times they shared at his house and not just the bad. He also loved it when she wore his clothes.  
"Mhhm...and what about the sweatpants?"  
"What?"  
"The sweatpants. I loved those, too. Wore them all the time."  
Puck couldn't help but smile. He never thought having a simple, playful conversation with her could make him feel this happy.  
"Sorry Babe, those are mine." He smirked at her.  
He handed her the shirt and she took it hesitantly.  
"Who wouldve thought Noah Puckerman would through such trouble for a girl."  
He placed an arm around her shoulder and looked around as he blocked her with his body jokingly.  
"And you better not tell anyone."  
She laughed and jokingly pushed him away. She put the shirt in her locker and closed it. She let her hand linger on the locker door, as a thought crossed her mind.  
"What if I told you I might quit the cheerios?"  
She needed someone to tell her she wasn't going crazy. That thinking about quitting the cheerios was actually a rational thought. She knew it was, but the people that surrounded her would never think so. Sam had made her feel like she was a bad person for even considering it.  
Puck looked at her and smiled.  
"I would be freakin' stoked to see you all hot in normal clothes again."  
Quinn rolled her eyes. A typical Puck answer. She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. He spoke in a serious tone this time.  
"I'd be proud of you."  
She stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever. She gave him a quick half smile before enveloping him in a hug.  
He hadn't expected her to do that and it took a little while before he wrapped his arms around her.  
She nestled into his chest, her hands gripped tightly around his waste. He hugged her tighter and placed his cheek on top of her head. He breathed in her sweet scent, ignoring the whispers and stares that their fellow students were directing towards them.  
Hugging in school, how scandalous. Puck thought his classmates must have no lives if this was what they had to gossip about. He also didn't want them saying a bad word about Quinn either, so he broke their hug reluctantly.  
"I've got to get to class, but I'll see you in glee."  
She grinned and let him go.  
As he walked to class, he couldn't stop thinking how incredibly good it felt to hug Quinn again. Wow, just hugging a girl was the greatest thing in the world right now. Man, he was changing.

Puck was walking into Glee when Santana stepped in front of him.  
"So, Puckerman, why haven't you returned any of my texts."  
"Who knew you were so desperate." he said as he tried to walk past her into the choir room. She stepped in front of him again.  
"If this is because of Quinn, then it's wrong. You and me, we're the same person. We want the same things. If you change for her then you're just going to end up hating her."  
"I'm changing for myself, and I don't need you and your bullshit in my way."  
And with that he walked off.  
She scoffed and followed him. They seemed to be the last to arrive, but Puck noticed someone was missing and that that someone was Quinn. She was never late, and he wondered if she decided to skip glee today.  
He sat in an empty chair in the front row, and noticed Sam sulking on the side of him. He seemed to be dreading something, but Puck couldn't think of what it could be.  
He was broken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. It was Artie, who was situated on the left side of Puck.  
"How ya feeling." Artie said with a smile.  
Puck nodded and said "I'm doing good."  
"What about Quinn? Is she coming today."  
"I don't know. I thought she was."  
They were interrupted by Mr. Schue.  
"Alright guys let's get started."  
The glee club settled down.  
"So this week's assignment was-"  
Quinn rushed through the door and stopped short when all eyes fell on her.  
"Hi, Quinn" Mr. Schue smiled at her.  
"Sorry Mr. Schuester, I was with a teacher."  
He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, just sit down.". He went on with his discussion.  
Quinn moved quickly and sat in a seat in the back. Sam never looked up at her, and some of the club seemed shocked she wasn't sitting near him. Even Puck looked back at her and then at Sam. Mercedes and Tina, who were sitting next to each other shared a look that seemed to say "This should be interesting."  
Mr. Schuester went on, but Puck couldn't pay attention. He kept asking himself the same question. Had they actually broken up? He needed to know. He honestly just wanted to walk to the back, take a seat next to Quinn, and ask her himself. But he knew She would not appreciate that at all, so he stayed in his seat.  
He found himself glancing back at Quinn more than once, and Sam didn't seemed to appreciate it.  
"Why don't you do us all a favor and stop looking back there everyday five seconds. Aren't you suppose to be some kind of stud? You just look pathetic." Sam said in a loud whisper.  
"Sam" Mr. Schuester interrupted them, "Do you have anything you would like to add?"  
Sam crossed his hands over his chest again, and shook his head.  
Puck's fist were clenched so tight that his knuckles were already turning white. Mr. Schuester saw Puck's anger, and quickly called him over. He walked him towards the door, with his hand on his back and quietly said. "Why don't you take a breather. Walk a little and then comeback." He gave Puck a reassuring smile and turned back to his students.  
The rest of the club stayed in awkward silence. Mercedes turn around to face Quinn, and placed a hand on her knee with a smile. Quinn looked at her and forced a grin. Sam was taking this harder then she thought, she just wish he wouldn't act that way to Puck. It just made her all the more guilty about the break up. But then why did she want to go after Puck?  
It had been 30 minutes, Puck still hadn't come back and Quinn couldn't help but wonder where he could have gone off to.  
Mr. Schuester announced that they were finished and could go. Quinn lingered in her seat when she noticed Sam was making no attempt to move. She waited for everyone to leave before she made her way towards him. She sat in the seat next to him, and they sat in silence for a while.  
"Puckerman? Really Quinn?"  
Quinn shook her head.  
"Sam, you have no idea what I went through last year... And he was there, too. I mean, I lived with him."  
Sam looked down.  
"Maybe I should of found out more about you and him before I fell in love with you."  
"Stop it Sam. We ended things good yesterday. Don't ruin it."  
He stayed quiet.  
"I wanted to give you this." She took off the ring he had given her and handed it to him. He took it with a heavy sigh.  
"Anybody but Puck, Quinn. He's going to hurt you."  
"You don't know him. You got here six months ago." she thought, before mentally scolding herself for defending him. She was independent now. Puck would have to wait.  
"I can take care of myself, Sam."  
"Right" and with that he walked off.

Puck finally let go of his anger after wandering the halls for half an hour. He avoided teachers, who would threaten him to get back to class. He was tempted to blow off some steam when he saw Jacob Isreal wandering the halls with a tape recorder in his hands, but decided against stuffing the kid's face in a toilet. Just watching Jacob shrivel in fear as he walked past him, was good enough for Puck.  
He heard the bell ring, and realized how long he had actually been gone. He grabbed his backpack, and began walking to his truck. When he was in the parking lot, he bumped into Finn and Rachel.  
"Where did you go?" Finn asked Puck.  
"Just stayed in the school."  
"Noah, if I may be frank. Sam and Quinn need time. Don't go pushing it."  
"Berry, I don't need your advice. I've been waiting since the day Beth was born for this, okay."  
"Oh yeah, and she's going to be running to your arms now." Rachel's voice was filled with sarcasm.  
"I know Quinn, and the one thing she hates is feeling like she's relying to much on someone." Finn added.  
"Finn, I'm not trying to be a deuche, but I think I know Quinn better than you." annoyance etched in his voice.  
Finn put his hands up as if to surrender.  
"No offense guys, but I'm now going to take advice from the "perfect high school couple" cause' me and Quinn were never that. We had a baby together. Our relationships different. I'm obviously going to give her time, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop showing her that I'm a better person now, and that I'm ready to be in a relationship with her." he looked at them and walked away to his car.  
Finn and Rachel stood there speechless.  
"Wow" Rachel finally spoke up.  
"We're a perfect couple?" Finn asked her and she rolled her eyes and pulled him by his backpack strap to his car.  
Quinn walked out to her car and saw Puck in his truck. She didn't know why, but she walked over to his truck and knocked on the window with her car keys. He jumped and she almost felt bad for scaring him.  
Puck quickly got out of his car when he saw it was Quinn.  
"Hey, I thought you would have left." puck told her while still getting over his scare.  
"I didn't mean to scare you." she said with a smile.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing?"  
"I'm fine." he replied quickly.  
"Sam and I...we broke up. That's why he was so mad when he said that."  
"You never told me you guys broke up. You could've warned me or something."  
"Why would I need to warn you?" she said almost playfully.  
He sighed and shrugged. She looked down and continued.  
"Puck...I really want to be friends with you...I miss you."  
He looked at her and nodded.  
"I miss you, too."  
They grinned at each other. She turned to go and he watched her.  
"As friends, can we go see a movie or something this Friday." she heard him call out to her. She turned her head and smirked. "Maybe next Friday."  
He couldn't help but smile as he got into his car and drove off.

**Hope you guys enjoyed : ) Please review and tell me if you like where I am going with the story or if you have any criticisms.**


End file.
